The present invention relates generally to infusion therapy pumping apparatus and more particularly to an improved occlusion detection apparatus and method therefore.
With intravenous infusion therapy pumping apparatus, it is desirable to detect occlusions within the fluid delivery system connecting the apparatus to a patient and to prevent pressure build-up within such a fluid delivery system. Various devices have been employed to this end.
For example, devices for limiting the pressure build-up within the fluid delivery system include devices which in some way utilize the relative stiffness of flexible tubing as an indication of pressure. In these system, however, it is often difficult to precisely control the pressure at which fluid delivery is reduced or stopped and this pressure may vary according to changes within the stiffness of the tubing resulting from, for example, temperature variations. Also, these systems are generally relatively complex.
Yet other systems may include a code wheel to monitor the rotation of a motor or a spring mechanism which yields when the pressure within the fluid delivery system exceeds a holding limit. These systems again are generally elaborate and expensive and, at least for the system employing the yield spring, may not be easily adjustable for various pressures.